The Fellowship's Out of the Bag
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Version one. Introduction of 4 of my fanmade characters, the Fellowship of Mutants.


A/N: Here's the introduction to the 4 main fan-characters on my TMNT fandom, version one takes place in the original show while version 2 takes place in the new show. This isn't the complete ep. of "Turtle Tracks", it's just in the part where April awakens to find the Turtles. I'll probably write the whole ep. some other time. Well, in the meantime, enjoy! Bug me about a dumb rule in the reviews and I'll gut you like a fish.

Disclaimer: TMNT is owned & (c) Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman and anyone else. The Mutant Fellowship leaders belong to me.

The Fellowship's Out of the Bag.

Version one

_The scene fades to the woman from TV, April O'Neil who had fainted some moments ago and now is starting to come around. She looks around and sees some kinda underground lair. She gets up._

April: W-where am I?

_She then sees an Anthro rat wearing a magenta robe and holding a china cup._

Rat: Some hot tea?

April: I don't believe this. (faints)

_Scene cuts to the Anthro turtles she met before each wearing different color bandana masks._

Turtle in red: I wish she'd stop doin' that.

Turtle in purple: C'mon lady, wake up. (touches April)

April: (Wakes up) Aah!

Turtle in red: Hey, it's tough tryin' to carry on a conversation with ya, y'know?

_The Anthro rat come in with a plate of sushi._

Rat: Perhaps some food would aid the young lady's powers of speech.

_Once she picks up a piece, the Anthro turtle wearing the orange bandana mask comes in with 3 pans of pizza also 4 pet bowls, 2 pans & 2 bowls in his hands and one pan in his head._

Turtle in orange: Pizza time!

_After he said that, 4 Anthro animals come galloping in on all fours, one a gray cat (that's me), a pig, an alligator and a Dalmatian. The orange turtle puts the pizza pans on the small table and the bowls on the floor mats next to it._

Red turtle: Who had the pepperoni & ice cream?

Purple turtle: I want some of the jellybeans & mushrooms.

_April hesitantly eats a piece of sushi._

Orange turtle: Hey, gimme a slice of anchovies & peanut butter.

April: This is seriously grossing me out.

Red turtle: She talk, she walks.

Cat: (Mrow?)

April: How can you eat that junk?

Purple turtle: How can you eat raw fish? Bleh.

Pig: Actually, sushi's not completely raw.

Blue turtle: Hold it, you guys. Now April, can you tell us why those men were chasing you around the sewers?

Orange turtle: Yeah, we don't get many humans down here.

April: (Gets out of bed & stands) I was doing a story about a bunch of thefts at a scientific company. Hey, I'm standing here talking to a bunch of talking turtles… & their pet rat?

Pig: Actually madam, ya got it a tad mixed up with the pets.

April: Who the heck are you guys?

Dalmatian: All of us or just the ones who are pets?

Rat: (Places hand on dog's head) Perhaps, it would be better if I explain. The story of my young friends & I was truly the story about a man named Hamato Yoshi.

_Flashback, changes to a dojo in Japan, in it, the students use grappling hooks to climb over a wall with Yoshi watching._

Rat narrating: _In Japan, there is a ninja clan known as the Foot. Hamato Yoshi was their Shidoshi, teacher of the warrior ways & enlightenment._

_Changes to Yoshi's office, he's reading up on art._

Rat VO: _Yoshi was a quiet man who loved art._

_Fades to him in the dojo with another ninja._

Rat VO: _But one student sought to usurp Yoshi's role as leader of the Foot clan._

_The student breaks Yoshi's staff with his._

Rat VO: _Oroku Saki. Then one day, a master Sensei, a teacher visited the Foot school. And Oroku Saki made his move._

_Saki puts a big knife in the wall which also caught Yoshi's robe. When the Sensei & his bodyguards came, everyone bowed but Yoshi wasn't able to being stuck in the wall._

Yoshi: (Grunting)

Bodyguard 1: Impudent dog, bow before our beloved master!

_Yoshi pulled out the knife in the wall._

Bodyguard 1: So, you plot to kill our honorable sensei.

Bodyguard 2: Disgraceful. Grr. For this misdeed, you should be banished from the Foot clan altogether.

Bodyguard 1: What say you, all wise Sensei?

Sensei: (Speaks Japanese) I say, throw the bum out.

_Fades to New York and comes down to the sewers where Yoshi lived._

Rat VO: _In disgrace, Yoshi went to America. Penniless, he was forced to live in the sewers in these underground tunnels, his only friends were the rats._

_Yoshi shares with his rat buddies some food. Fades to a boy walking down the street with 4 baby turtles in a glass bowl, he trips and the glass breaks right onto the storm drain. He tried to catch them, but he was too late._

Rat VO: _Until one day, some new friends came down the drain._

_The 4 turtles landed on Yoshi. Fades to Japan._

Rat VO: _Back in Japan, under Oroku Saki's evil leadership…_

_Some purple ninja guy jumps up high and kicks a vending machine, the sodas come out._

Rat VO: _The Foot clan turned into an army of crime._

_A whole bunch of them surround this guy with an ice cream cone._

Ninjas: Stick 'em up!

_The guy puts his hands in the air and his ice cream falls on his head. Fades to Yoshi at his desk with the turtles._

Rat VO: _Back in New York, Yoshi lived happily with his turtles & rats. But then, one day…_

_Yoshi comes into another room and finds his turtles crawling around in some glowing ooze. Returns to reality where the Turtles, critters, April & our master, the rat are all together._

April: So, Hamato Yoshi found the turtles covered with goo.

Red Turtle: Bingo. Ya get the feeling this is starting to lead somewhere?

Pig: Please continue, Master.

_Flashback, Yoshi went to the turtles in the goop, picked them up and tried to clean it off._

Master VO: _It was a powerful mutagen. It caused whoever touched it to take the form of whatever animal they had most been in contact with._

_Yoshi put the turtles back on the dry ground and backed away. Then, the turtles began morphing & growing._

Master VO: _The Turtles started becoming human, they had most recently been in contact with Yoshi._

_The turtles became Anthros, as for Yoshi…_

Master VO: _But Yoshi had mostly been with the rats._

_Yoshi turned into an Anthro rat whom is our Master to this day._

April: _Then, Hamato Yoshi is…you!_

Red turtle: _You got a mind like a steel trap, lady._

Dalmatian: _Hey, shut up!_

_Fades to Sensei with some boards, 2 next to him on each side and one in front of him._

Master VO: _My 4 wards had nicknamed me "Splinter" for obvious reasons._

_He chops the 2 boards on his sides in half and bites in half the one in front. Then cuts to him with a book on the Renaissance._

Splinter VO: _I, in turn, named them after my favorite Renaissance painters._

_Fades to him teaching the Turtles Ninjitsu who then wore the different color bandana masks._

Splinter VO: _I knew the outside world would consider them freaks, so I trained them in the art of Ninjitsu._

_Cuts to the purple masked turtle in a bright purple background swishing his Bo staff._

Splinter VO: _Donatello, who's simple wooden Bo can disarm any adversary._

_Then cuts to the red masked turtle in a red background twirling his Sai._

Splinter VO: _Raphael, no weapon on Earth can withstand his Sai._

_Cuts to the blue masked turtle in a blue background, he throws up a piece of wood and slices it with his Katana._

Splinter VO: _Leonardo, his swordsmanship with the Katana is unmatched._

_Then cuts to the orange masked turtle swirling his Nun-chuck._

Splinter VO: _Michelangelo, master of the whirling Nun-chuck._

_Returns to reality._

Michelangelo: And master of the whirling pizza.

Splinter: And that is how they became…the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

April: Do you know who dumped the mutagen on you?

Leonardo: No, but one day we're gonna find him and force him to make our master human once more.

_April then turns to us, the 4 critters._

Cat: (Meows)

April: But where did you guys come from?

Dalmatian: Allow me to tell her.

Alligator Australian accent: No way, mate, you can't tell a story to save your life!

Dalmatian: Can too!

Splinter: Allow me to explain where these 4 came from. First there was a cat…

_Flashback of a little house in the suburbs, in front of it was a cardboard box of 5 kittens up for adoption, piece of paper was taped on it saying "Free kittens in need of good homes"._

Splinter VO: _She was put up for adoption along with her 3 brothers & 1 sister, these kittens were an odd mixture of gray shorthair & Siamese._

_The kittens were playing around in the box, one boy was all gray and no black, the second boy was gray with black paws, the third boy was gray with black ears, one girl was tan-ish with a gray face and the other girl was gray with a black tail & a white diamond on her chest._

Kittens: (Mewing)

Splinter VO: _One by one, the kittens were taken by young children. Until one was left._

_The gray girl kitten with the black tail & white diamond chest was the only one left. Until…_

Splinter VO: _But she was taken by a mysterious figure and brought to a mysterious place. Then, there was a pig…_

_Fades to a pig farm in the country, to one particular pigpen._

Splinter VO: _In the country, there was one particular piglet._

_The piglet is suddenly picked up by another mysterious dude and put in a burlap sack._

Splinter VO: _But she was stolen by a thief and brought to the same place as the kitten._

_The pig & kitten were next to each other in cages, they meet & become friends._

Splinter VO: _Soon after the piglet & the kitten became friends, they were composted to the same mutagen which changed the Turtles & I._

_The kitten & piglet laid in their cages after being slathered with the glowing pink goop. Hours later, the 2 awaken and when one of the guys stuck his hands in to get the kitten, she leaped into action._

Kitten: (Yowling)

Guy: Aah!

Splinter VO: _The pig & kitten were fortunate to help each other escape._

_The kitten leaped up on the pig's cage and was able to undo the deadbolt, the 2 fled for it._

Splinter VO: _That also brings us to an alligator…_

_Fades to the Bronx zoo, in the alligator habitat with one particular alligator._

Gator: (Snoring)

Splinter VO: _This alligator lived in the Bronx zoo after being transferred from a reptile house in Sydney, Australia._

_The alligator lay sleeping in her habitat, but once she woke up…_

Splinter VO: _The one fateful day came when she noticed the ooze. Not knowing what it was, she crawled into it._

_The alligator crawls into it and by nighttime, she began to change._

Splinter VO: _When night came, she also changed into a mutant. Frantic, she fled to the sewer. That brings us now to a dog…_

_Comes to an alley where a stray Dalmatian pup was scrounging the garbage._

Splinter VO: _An abandoned Dalmatian puppy was scavenging for food, but he was less than successful._

Puppy: (Whimpers)

_He then spotted the ooze._

Splinter VO: _Desperate & colorblind, he found what he believed was food. By morning, he was proven wrong._

_In the morning, the pup woke up changed into a mutant._

Puppy: (Yawning)

_Comes to reality, briefly with me next to April._

April: So, the 4 animals were changed by the same ooze which changed you guys.

Gator: Right-o.

_Flashback of the Dalmatian at a manhole._

Splinter VO: _Afraid of certain people, the dog fled into the sewers. That was where he met more like him._

_He met up with the cat, pig & alligator in that sewer._

All: (Various animal sounds)

Splinter VO:_ That was also when they came across more mutants._

_They look over and see Donatello & Michelangelo. The cat went up to them._

Cat: (Meow?)

Donatello: Nice kitty-kitty.

_She becomes all friendly & cuddly. Soon do the others come. They walk off._

Splinter VO: _Thus beginning a new, unbreakable friendship between the 4 new mutants._

_Shows them in the lair, watching the Turtles train._

Splinter VO: _I knew the outside world wouldn't take as kindly to them. So, they also learn the art of Ninjitsu, they named themselves and found their unique skill._

_Shows the pig bashing a wooden wall into a million pieces._

Splinter VO: _Phoebe, her head-butt can take down any force._

_Shows the alligator chomping some boards._

Splinter VO: _Luna, nothing can stand against her jaws of steel._

_Shows the cat slashing a sandbag, its stuffing pours out._

Splinter VO: _Stella, her razor-sharp claws are unbeatable._

_Shows the Dalmatian, kicking and pawing._

Splinter VO: Blazer_, his bark is worse than his bite._

_Comes to reality._

Blazer: It's actually 50/50.

Splinter: And that is how they became… The Fellowship of Mutants.

April: Who left the ooze that changed Blazer & Luna? And who exactly change Stella & Phoebe?

Stella: We don't know, probably the same guy who left the stuff in the sewer.

Luna: But once we find him, we're gonna make him a shrimp on the Barbie.

Michelangelo: So, what do ya think?

April: I think you committed those robberies.

Blazer: What?

_April goes off for the exit, but Donny & _Blazer_ stop her._

Donatello: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Wait a minute, did I miss something here?

Phoebe: Ain't ya up on current event, lady? We just saved your life.

April: The thieves were ninjas.

Michelangelo: Yeah, but were they turtles?

Blazer: Let alone any other animal.

April: It doesn't matter, you're still news.

Donatello: No way. You put us on TV and every scientist in town will be after us.

Phoebe: Yeah, do their friggin' medical tests on us. (shudders) Gives me the willies just thinkin' 'bout it.

Raphael: We spent half our lives floating around in a glass bowl, and we ain't goin' back.

Donatello: And that means you're staying with us until we can work this out.

End of version 1.

Maybe I'll do the whole ep. sometime. Stay tuned for Version 2 which probably won't be as complex as this one.


End file.
